deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MrPacheco101/Old School Brutality: Godzilla '54 vs. Gigantor
Battle to see who comes out on top to be number one begins!!!!!!! Godzilla '54:the orginal King of The Monsters vs. Gigantor:Giant Robot protector of Japan WHO IS DEADLIEST!? Vs. Origin Godzilla '54:Gojira Gigantor:Tetsujin 28 Weapon Status Godzilla '54 Gigantor the Battle "Death is a eternal sleep you can never wake up from" Godzilla '54 is terrorizing the city of Tokyo smashing cars beneath his feet, tumbling buildings with his long tail, and burning the city asunder with his mighty atomic ray. Boy detective Shoutaru sees the destruction from afar and brings out his remote control."Go Gigantor!" He yells out. Gigantor then arises from beneath the ground, its jet pack levitates into the sky and heading torwards Tokyo; Gigantor then spots the atomic beast from afar, Gigantor then transform its arm into a machine gun cannon, then aims it at him and fire. Godzilla screams in pain as he is hit with a barrage of bullets, Godzilla then spots Gigantor in the sky his spikes start to light up ,his mouth opens up and fires his atomic breath hitting the steel titans jetpack sending it crashing into a building. Godzilla then walks up to the crash site layed in rubbles seeing if his metal foe was done for, he lets out a victorious roar until Gigantor comes out of the rubble and smashes his fist into the titanic beast face causing him to stagger back. Godzilla gives Gigantor a menacing stare and charges at it then bites into Gigantor's armor, but not piercing it; Gigantor then grabs Godzilla and throws him into a bridge , toppling it into the ground. Gigantor then opens it chest and fires a barrage of missles at the mighty King of The Monsters, as Godzilla gets up from the ground he is hit by a barrage of missles causing him to roar in agony and open up severe wounds on his leg and chest. Gigantor then charges at the titanic monster and grabs the beast by the neck, slowly cushing his windpipe; Godzilla begans to tear at Gigantor's steel armor, but with no prevail. Shoutaru sees the two titans battling out."Finish it Gigantor!". Gigantor heeds his master's word and tighten his grip on Godzilla's neck; Godzilla is still scratching at Gigantor's armor, his eyes start to roll up, he is slowly losing his will to live until his tail starts to wrap onto Gigantor's leg and then pulls on it causing Gigantor to trip and losen his grip on the Tyrannical Lizards neck. Godzilla then starts stomping on the fallen robot's chest slowly crushing it, then his spike starts to spark up."Gigantor NOOOO!!!!!!" Shoutaru screams. Godzilla then opens up his mouth and fires his atomic breath, tearing through Gigantor' steel armor and destroying its inner frame. Godzilla lets out a victorious roar over his burning foe then swipes his arm on top of buildings, destroying them; Godzilla then unleashes his atomin breath over a subway station completly burning it, he starts swing his tail onto cars,his eyes burning with rage of unknown source.Godzilla lets out one last roar as he covers the city aflame. "Even death can't stop the fury of a king." Winner: Godzilla '54- It seems nothing can't stop the ighty King of The Monsters, Godzilla moves onto the next round. Category:Blog posts